


Caged like an Animal

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Cages, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, No humiliation I swear, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: "I have something I need you to unlock."Easy enough, Ashe thought, and he nodded for Sylvain to continue."It's not a box or a diary or a door, it's not anything like that. Dimitri and I have some sort of," he hesitated, "arrangement, while he's away. We agreed to keep me under lock and key until he gets back."---Ashe helps Sylvain out with a problem, and they both get a reward in return.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Caged like an Animal

The knock on Ashe’s door was like a bolt of thunder in the middle of the night. It jolted him awake, and he blearily gazed out the window - the moon was past its peak, but the sky wasn’t changing to dawn yet. He felt his heart pound as he rushed to get the door, tripping over his blanket and silently cursing when he stubbed his toe on his boots. _Who could possibly be trying to wake him up at such an odd hour?_ His heart was beating in his ears when he reached for the door knob. _What if someone is hurt? What am I supposed to do about it?!_

Ashe flung the door open.

"Sylva-!" His yelp was interrupted by a hand over his mouth as he was shoved back inside the room.

"Shh! Shh! Not so loud!" Sylvain spoke barely over a whisper.  
"Are you ok?! Are you hurt?"  
"No, no! I have a request for you-"  
"A request in the middle of the night?!" Ashe's voice grew louder, Sylvain hushed him.

Ashe narrowed his eyes, looking deceptively feline. "I'm not going to get you out of any _girl_ troubles, you know. That's your own fault."

Sylvain laughed incredulously, rolling his eyes. _Girl problems, right. Maybe you could call it that._  
"Listen, it's not a _girl problem_ , but I needed some privacy, and this time seemed like the best." Ashe made a face at that, perturbed, but once he saw Sylvain's bashful face he sighed - how could he not help his friend out?

Sylvain sauntered over to the bed, and Ashe followed, standing in front of him with his arms crossed, a mix of curiosity and sleepy frustration reflected in his face. Sylvain was fiddling with his hands in his lap, unsure if he'd ever been so nervous before.

"I have something I need you to unlock."  
Easy enough, Ashe thought, and he nodded for Sylvain to continue.

"It's not a box or a diary or a door, it's not anything like that. Dimitri and I have some sort of," he hesitated, " _arrangement_ , while he's away. We agreed to keep me under lock and key until he gets back."

Ashe chewed his lip, confused. He wasn't following this. Sylvain was here, he couldn't be that locked up. Maybe it was magic? He was the wrong person to go to for magic problems.

"My dick, Ashe. He stuck my dick in a cock cage-"  
_"You did what!?"_  
Sylvain jolted up, silencing him with another hand on his mouth, this time with a bit of threat behind it. 

"I told you to be quiet! You're the only other person who knows!" He rounded behind Ashe, front pressing to his back, hand still covering his mouth. He leaned down, whispering into Ashe's ear. He could feel Sylvain's breath against his neck and his body shivered in response.

"It's been two weeks, Ashe. _Two weeks_. I can't even pop a boner in this thing. I'm going to die, and Dimitri isn't back for another week, so you _gotta_ get me out of this thing. He's the only one with the key."

Ashe clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. Of course his friend would get involved in something like this, of course Ashe would bail him out.

"Fine, Sylvain. Sit on the bed, I'll get my lock picking kit…"

"Wow, wow! You're a true hero! You're my best friend! Just the best!"

He dug around his dresser, trying to find his leather kit with picks and keys inside as Sylvain made himself right at home, kicking his slippers off and untying his pajama pants.

"How did you even end up in this mess?"  
He dug through his junk drawer, his back to Sylvain.

"Dimitri said I needed to learn to keep my hands to myself, that this was a _lesson_."  
Ashe stopped rummaging, shocked. "You cheated on _the king_?!"  
"No, do you think I'm that shallow?!"  
Ah, there it was, the old lockpick kit, hidden under arrow fletchings and old rags. 

"Well that's good, Dimitri is certainly very-" he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and mouth open. Sylvain seemed unbothered, leaning back on his hands with his dick out, taking inventory of the room. "Have you no shame?!"

Sylvain startled but didn't attempt to cover himself. "Sorry, sorry! There's really no easy way to go about this, so I figured all at once was best!"

Another deep breath. There was no way he was prepared for what was in front of him right now. He could feel his face turning red and knew he was staring right at that _thing_ between Sylvian's legs. His fingers fumbled with the kit, and he felt his face go numb with shame. 

Sylvain sat on the bed, legs hanging off and spread wide. His pajama pants sat low, exposing his hips, and his soft cock was encased in some sort of metal cage. He couldn't see how the mechanism worked from where he was standing, but he saw a small lock and tag attached to a loop at the top. Inside the cage, he could tell Sylvain was soft, and he was leaning back on his hands still, which caused his shirt to ruck up slightly. For once in his life, Sylvain looked _embarrassed_. 

For a moment all Ashe could hear was his breathing and the quick thrumming of his heart. He felt his fingers go numb and his face flush. There was no way this was really happening to him right now. He barely ever kissed another boy, let alone seen his dick. While he certainly had the drive, he preferred waiting for the right time before having sex for the first time. Sometimes he dreamed it would be just like in his stories, with a tall, handsome man holding him close and whispering sweet words in his ears. Of course he had seen other dicks before, but never like this, and certainly never as close as he was going to be in a moment. 

Sylvain must have not seen Ashe flush in the low light. He fussed with a string on the bed, his cheeks just a dusting of red over them. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and he knew if he got caught he was going to get _so much shit_ from Dimitri, but he couldn't take it much longer. Even the prospect of the "punishment" excited him, provoked him to get this stupid metal cage off his cock. When he noticed Ashe hesitating, he pulled at a stray strand of hair, a nervous tick he never managed to get rid of.

Ashe laughed nervously, high and thin, "well, first time for everything, I guess. I've never picked a lock like this before!" He shuffled over, unsure if he actually could feel his feet, or his body, for that matter. Kneeling between Sylvain's legs he got a closer look - it was attached to a metal ring that looped behind his cock and balls. Sylvain was deliciously fit up close, a flat stomach with coarse hair over his belly, and more hair peeking out around the cage and his dick. Ashe could even spot a few freckles and beauty marks on his belly, and he bit his lip to quell his arousal. There was no way he was going to get turned on by his friend - his very handsome, sexy, and fit friend, in a cock cage at two in the morning, no way, no how.

 _Well, better get to work, maybe that will distract me_. He put all of his energy on the tools next to him, choosing two picks of various sizes. Focused on the task at hand, he unthinkingly grabbed Sylvian's caged cock as a way to steady the lock. He felt a jolt above him and a gasp, and Ashe suddenly realized what he was doing. His brain made white noise, but he failed to let go of Sylvain. _Be. Professional!_ He reminded himself as Sylvain wiggled and shifted above him. 

Reaching up, he fingered the tiny tag. It was heart shaped, solid metal, engraved with "Property of D. Blaiddyd" in cursive script. The lock was small, a basic thing, a beginners lock to pick.

"That's very sweet of him," Ashe started making small talk, anything to get his mind off of Sylvain's dick in his hand. He felt a leg stretch out next to him, both thighs tensing. 

"Y-yeah, yeah I love him a lot…."  
"Is he going to be OK that I'm doing this? I don't want His Highness to be mad at me."  
Sylvain's toes clenched when he heard Ashe start picking at the lock, and he felt his erection trying to fill. It pressed against the cage, straining against the bars. He silently whined, a pleading sound, and Ashe stumbled and dropped a pick.

Embarrassed, Sylvain collected himself. "N-No, no, well...maybe a little...but not at you!" He saw Ashe make a face of concern at him, "look, you're a very sweet guy, Ashe, but sometimes I want to be punished. I know I'm going to get in trouble, but we have an arrangement. We even have a word to make it stop, see? It's all ok, I'm ok." 

Ashe narrowed his eyes, fumbling with the lock again. It was so close to releasing, but it was hard to see in the dark and especially hard to concentrate with Sylvain's cock inches from his face. Between his big thighs, he felt enveloped by him, and it was driving him a little crazy. "I don't really understand, but as long as you're going to be ok." 

Sylvain looked down at the head of silver hair between his legs, and it only encouraged his prohibited arousal. Sylvain so badly wanted to take Ashe's head in his hands, guide him to his neglected cock, let him lick and suck and touch to his heart's content. His erection was pulsing against the cage, and he sincerely hoped Ashe wouldn't notice what was happening.

"Almost done down there?" Sylvain tried to get a peek, but it was dark and Ashe's head was in the way.  
Between his legs came a small voicel, "y-yeah, a-almost, it's hard to see in the - aha! There!"

The lock released, and Sylvain fumbled Ashe's hands aside to unhook it from the loop frantically. He pulled the cage off, his erection sliding out, but leaving the metal ring that supported it behind. His hand hovered over his dick, and he sucked in a breath full of relief. He was so hypersensitive even the air in the room felt torturous.

Ashe was now face to face with a flushed, erect, dripping cock. His eyes were wide, his mouth a thin line, and his hands were clammy with anticipation. Sylvain was distracted above him, hands clenching on his pajama pants as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. It looked so pretty in the moonlight, _everything_ about Sylvain looked so ethereal and pretty in the moonlight. Out of its cage and erect he was very obviously much bigger, his head peeking out from his foreskin. It looked shiny in the dark, and Ashe could see a droplet of precum oozing out of the tiny slit on top. Ashe was so curious and enraptured that he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and so tenderly and lightly running his fingers over Sylvain's wet tip.

"Oh _Fuck_!"

Ashe jolted back, hands up by his face. He imagined a lot of reactions to being touched so intimately but never anything that extreme. His eyes wandered up the planes of Sylvain's body, wide like a deer in headlights.

"Warn a guy before you do that, geez. It's been a while," Sylvian was still panting a bit. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I just-," Ashe wasn't really sure how to tell this guy that he touched his dick because he'd never seen a cock so perfect before. 

"You wanna look?"

Sylvain grasped his cock at the base and angled it down, and Ashe was pretty sure his heart had just exploded due to how fast it was going. Was he seriously asking him this?

"It's all good, I know this is probably your first time being up close and personal with someone, especially someone as great as me," he winked, emphasizing the last point. 

Ashe's heart was saying yes, but his brain was screaming no. His eyes narrowed in concern, "Is this ok with your _arrangement_?"

The smile Sylvain gave him was gentle, and he reached down to touch Ashe's face, the first point of intimate connection between them tonight. Ashe was now _definitely_ sure his heart exploded, but his brain was melting now, too. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself, his body stiff in Sylvain's palm.

"Have I ever done anything to ever put you in danger? I know you're curious, go ahead."

Ashe's hands trembled with hesitation. It was now or never, and it was hard to pass up such an opportunity. 

He started at the base, dragging a few fingers around the metal ring and feeling at some of the hair. _It's so soft_ , Ashe thought. He never considered how another person's body hair might feel under fingers, and he wished he could get a closer look under the light of day. Next, he tried to trace some of the veins running along the top, but the dark made it difficult to see. Instead he fumbled, revelling at how hot it felt and how soft the skin was, like rich velvet in the sun. He wanted to rub his face against it, run his lips over the ridges and bumps, but he wouldn't _dare_.

Sylvain was watching intently, and Ashe was unsure if he had ever seen him look so serious before. His eyes were glazed and half lidded, his face red and mouth parted ever so slightly. Ashe could see the shine over his wet lips, and he wanted to crawl up and kiss them, swipe his tongue inside his mouth, taste Sylvain and have his breath stolen from him. 

Silently, Ashe groaned, his own erection painfully hard. Besides the fear and apprehension lay a deep and erotic urge, and it bubbled up above all of his other feelings, covering him like warm honey. 

Continuing onwards, his fingers ghosted to under the crown, wrapping his fingers around Sylvian's length and pulling slowly down, exposing Sylvain's head completely. He felt Sylvain's cock twitch, and could have sworn his own jolted at the same time. The head was perfect, red and shiny with a dribble of precum. He noticed a freckle next to the frenulum, and the sight of something so intimate and unique made his mouth water. Sylvian's foot shifted next to him, knocking him out of his reverie, and his thumb slid up, sliding over the frenulum and toying with his slit. He pumped gently, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the tip, watching the way it moved, watching the freckle disappear.

Sylvain whined, debauched and unhinged. Ashe repeated the motion, trying to pull as many sounds out of Sylvain as possible. He had never heard such noises from another man before, another man _in his bed_ , and he was captivated. 

"A-ashe...oh, o-oh, I'm s-so sensitive...feels so good…" he felt Sylvain's toes curl into the rug, and he felt himself beginning to drool at the sight. Here was Sylvain, in his bed, saying his name, slowly rutting into Ashe's hand, his cock in his face.

Ashe gulped down his anxiety and tried to control himself. His only remaining organ left to make decisions was his dick, and he was ready to let it take control.

"Please, pleaseplease Sylvain, let me put my mouth on it, I have to, please, please." Ashe's voice was strained and begging.

Sylvain groaned in response, his hips never stopping, "Yes, oh yes, Ashe, your mouth on me sounds so fucking _hot_." He was oversensitive, overwhelmed, and he emphasized his point with a possessive growl that made Ashe's stomach tighten with arousal.

Preparing himself, he palmed his own cock for good measure before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss onto the tip. Sylvain let out another needy whine, and Ashe licked his lips, tasting a hint of Sylvain's precum. He figured he would start again at the base, nuzzling his nose into his pubic hair and placing gentle kisses around the metal ring. He tasted sweat and smelled whatever soap he used and a bit of musk, and he was absolutely intoxicated off of everything that Sylvian was constituted of. He ran his fingers down the other side of Sylvain's cock, feather touches that made Sylvain twitch in response.

"Can I...I need to…" Ashe was gasping into the other man's thigh, trying to gain some control over his emotions. 

Sylvain placed a hand on his head, his fingers carding through some of the disheveled silver hair, and it felt like a live wire on Ashe's skin. It travelled down his shoulders, jolted down his spine, tingled at his toes. 

"You're so _worked up_ , cutie. Am I just that handsome? You haven't even touched yourself yet and you're out of breath."

The live wire Ashe felt before was sparking at Sylvian's gentle coo. He gazed up at Sylvain, reaching down to take out his cock and give it leisurely strokes. Sylvain began petting his head, his own arousal tampered down for now. 

His voice slurred with lust, "Oh, is that what you needed, sweetheart? Try this, too." He guided Ashe back to the tip, his face centimeters from it, and Sylvain could feel Ashe's shallow breaths cooling the wetness that formed there.

Sylvain whispered while guiding himself closer to Ashe's mouth, "Whatever you do, don't stop touching yourself."

Ashe locked eyes with Sylvain, dick drunk and horny, before leaning in and giving a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to the head, sucking while pulling off. Sylvain hissed at the contact - He was so sensitive after not being touched in weeks, he wouldn't last long. Continuing, he licked from base to tip, following the vein that ran underneath, before wrapping his lips completely around the top. A hand tugged at his hair, and he swirled his tongue around, tasting the precum as it dripped into his hot mouth. It was salty and bitter, and Ashe loved knowing this was all because of what he was doing to Sylvain. He squeezed the tip of his own cock, knees digging into the ground, before sinking down and engulfing Sylvain as much as he possibly could.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Sylvain pulled at his hair harder, and Ashe’s scalp tingled. He began to bob his head, flattening his tongue and tasting every inch that Sylvain had to offer to him. Above him, Sylvain was gasping now, chest heaving and hips thrusting. It was a sight Ashe would save for later. 

“I’m not gu-gunna- ” an unhinged laugh bubbled up - Ashe was sucking on the head again, tonguing the slit, desperate to taste more of Sylvain’s fluids. “Ashe, _Ashe_ , ‘m gunna cum in your-”

Ashe closed his eyes and nodded his head, continuing to suck and lick and nibble like it was second nature to him. There was no possible way he would be able to explain to Sylvlain he needed him to cum in his mouth, he needed to be _filled_ , to taste Sylvain completely. Instead, he pumped his hand faster, and sucked a little harder.

"Oh- oh fuck, _fuckfuck_ , I'm coming, fuck fuck-" Sylvain grabbed the base of his dick, his hips stuttering to a halt and his body curling in on itself. He groaned so deeply Ashe could feel it, and suddenly he felt his mouth fill with Sylvain's hot cum. Eyes rolling back, he swallowed as best as he could, some dripping from the corner of his mouth, and he felt his own cock twitch. His orgasm exploded shortly after, and it had felt like that live wire finally arced, popped, and exploded into a burst of flames. His stomach tensed but his legs felt like jello, and he fell forward, jerking himself to completion as Sylvain's cock slipped out of his mouth. He kept begging, crying Sylvain's name, thanking him, as he rode out his orgasm. 

The silence after was broken only by the sounds of their heavy breathing. Ashe stayed on the floor, hunched over, staring dumbly at the stripes of cum painted on his carpet. What the hell just happened? First his friend comes over with a _cock cage_ , and next thing he knows he's sucking dick and having his first gay experience - with the most experienced person he knew, no doubt. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now, if it was shame or satisfaction. Sylvain seemed nonplussed, pulling the metal ring off and rubbing at the indent left behind. He was stuffing himself back in his pants when Ashe put a hand on his knee.

"Aren't we supposed to, like, y'know, spend some time together?"  
Sylvain tied his pajamas, not making eye contact. "I'm not really that kind of guy, Ashe. Thanks for your help though."

He motioned to move, but Ashe stopped him with a tug on his pants. He couldn't believe this was happening, he sucked his dick and he couldn't even hold him for a minute? He put on his best puppy dog eyes and steeled himself. 

"Please Sylvain, just this one time, just now...in my stories they hold each other after words. You don't have to talk to me, can't you just hold me?"

Sylvain for a moment looked ashamed, and Ashe maybe saw a hint of loneliness in his eyes. 

"Fine, fine, but only until you fall asleep, ok? I don't want anyone getting any ideas if I leave here in the morning." He lay down on the bed, setting himself up to be the big spoon. 

Ashe's heart soared and he jumped in next to him, slotting himself against Sylvain's body. He was unbelievably warm, and Ashe smiled when he felt his arm snake around his waist. He knew Sylvain could be romantic, he refused to believe otherwise. 

"That was my first time, y'know…"  
Sylvain hummed in acknowledgement, rubbing his fingers along the planes of Ashe's stomach.  
"I figured, but it felt good."

His heart skipped a beat. "What will Dimitri do when he gets back and sees your _thing_ is off?"  
Sylvain chuckled behind him, a deep and devious sound, "I can put it back on, you know, but I think I might tell him what we did here…"

Ashe squeaked, "T-tell him?"  
Sylvain nuzzled into his neck, and for the first time tonight he sounded tired. Perhaps Sylvain was going to be the first to fall asleep, but Ashe wasn't disappointed with keeping him around until the morning. 

"Yeah, if I tell him, you might be able to join us next time. Just us three. Imagine that, cutie - Dimitri, me, and you calling all the shots about what kind of punishment I get." He yawned at the end, curling up closer behind a very embarrassed Ashe. 

"Punishment…"  
"Just go to sleep, Ashe, it's really late. Thanks for helping me out tonight…"

Ashe lay in the dark for a bit, eyes wide open, at the thought of being wedged between and completely undone by two beautiful men. Eventually, with a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Sylvain's soft snores behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there's a threesome in their future????
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
